A Lost Memory
by Paradigm08
Summary: [ON HOLD] It took him to realize how much he needed her, only to when she went missing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first try on making a story on fanfiction. Who knows! It might come out horrible or might come out actually making sense and to your liking. You're going to have to bare with me with Yuya's past...Both the first part and the part with him who is a very obvious mystery in the chapter. It's going to be different from the original. The real story gets on towards the next chapter...Believe me, reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy

* * *

**A Lost Memory By Paradigm08**

Summary: It took him to realize how much he needed her, only to when she went missing.

**Chapter One:  
A Dream Gone Bad **

_"Nii-san!" _

_"What is it, Yuya...?"_

_"You don't remember? Today you promised to take me to the fair!"_

_He smiled. "How could I forget...I'm sorry." He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "Come on. Get dressed and we'll be on our way."_

_Shiina Yuya had just turned ten years old and she wanted to celebrate her birthday with her favorite, loving brother, Nozomu. She didn't have parents, for they died when she was much younger...She only had a small memory of them._

_"I'm ready!" Yuya hopped up and down. How could anyone keep a straight face when going to something so fun as a fair with your favorite person? She had noone else to go with, but she didn't mind. Her brother was so good to her. Almost too good! Nozomu had a hard enough time trying to keep his smile from forming when looking at his adorable, little sister. But he failed miserably..._

_Yes, it's true. Yuya didn't have many friends because she was "different" as people called her. Men took a liking to her though (They found her difference very appealing) for she had long, silky blonde hair that hit a few inches below the shoulder with a pair of unusual emerald green eyes. Most women thought she was cursed and tried to avoid her as much as possible. Their idea of beauty was having long, prefectly straight, black hair and a matching set of dark brown eyes. And, excuse me, how foolish of me to forget! They also wanted quite a large set of breasts since they thought that was the best way to grab a man's attention...How sad. Yuya had acquired none of those traits, but she didn't want to be just like everyone else! Though sometimes she protested against being called "small" or "flatchested"._

_Sometimes she would come home crying. Hearing faint noises coming at her from common people of the town whispering things like," Ugly..." or, "Disgusting girl!" seemed to hit her hard and send her home, flying into the warm, comforting arms of her brother. She would bury her face in his shirt and Nozomu would try to calm her down. I mean, who else did she have to turn to?_

_Anyway..._

_The two of them, brother and sister, walked out the door, hand-in-hand. Yuya was dressed in a long pink kimono that had been colorfully decorated with small white flowers printed all over. Nozomu thought she looked amazing for such a laid-back night to have some fun, but his content thoughts were quickly disturbed when he felt her little hand grip his tighter. He felt himself look down to the small girl._

_"Yuya...?"_

_Yuya shook her head. He looked around and found many women glancing their way. He knew exactly what Yuya was hearing from them._

_"Yuya, don't listen to them. You're beautiful. Don't let something like this ruin our night out together, ne?"_

_She looked up at him hesitantly, but answered him with a small nod. Of course her smile was soon back on her face as the fair came inito view._

_"Nii-san, look! Isn't it pretty!" Yuya stared at all the lights with big, round eyes._

_"Indeed."_

_The fair was decorated with lights consisting of the colors blue, red, yellow, green, orange, and purple. It was quite a sight. Many stands were lined up that sold all sorts of things. Nozomu sighed... It's a good thing he remembered to bring his wallet._

_The stands were the first thing Yuya looked to. Many of them held mostly different kinds of foods, jewelery, beautifully crafted sandels for both men and women, wallets and other fun little trinkets a child would beg their parents for. If you were lucky enough to find room in the crowd gathering around, there was a small game stand that had many goldfish in their bowls, propped up on some shelves. The idea of the game was to throw a small ball and try to get it into the fishbowl. If you did...well, you were a very happy child that came home with a new fish!_

_Yuya's eyes were darting from stand to stand, not knowing where to start. Many of the items looked so colorful and eyecatching to her. A girl like her would wish to buy it all, but she knew that she and her brother were in rough times so she turned down many items. It was so hard to resist the sales clerks when they were holding out such beautiful things._

_"You know, Yuya, don't be so concerned! This is your fun night out and I promised you a birthday present." Nozomu looked down at her with a smile noone coud resist._

_She blushed slightly. Yuya was flattered that her brother was so willing just for her. She glanced over to a stand._

_"Are...Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?" She wasn't looking at him, he noticed. She had her eye on a certain purple wallet._

_"Anything." He replied shortly. He picked up that exacted wallet and her eyes followed it as he lifted it up. As we all know, this very wallet will be stolen many times in her future by a certian red eyed, demon. Let's not spoil the fun now... "Such as this."_

_Nozomu turned to the woman who was selling the wallet. The young lady smiled warmly at him and offered the price._

_And no doubt...He took it._

_Yuya gasped. It was exactly what she wanted, but it was too much! The cost was much more then any other wallet would have been...then most things would have been. So this sales lady was trying to make lots of money off the two. She just couldn't! She wasn't even old enough to start making money by herself!_

_"I-If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Nii-san...but you shouldn't! I mean, look at the price!" She looked shyly at the ground._

_"Not at all! Weren't you listening to me before? This is a present from me to you...The price doesn't matter. Today is your day to get whatever you want." He grinned at her knowing she had greatly appreciated it even though she might not have gave off the first impression so clearly by trying to aviod the present just because of the price. He handed it down to her._

_Yuya took it from him gently and examined it closely. It was a silk, purple wallet with a small, matching zipper on the top. Patched on was a beautiful white design almost impossible to describe. It was like many long, silver dragons flying around the silk. It was really the perfect thing for her._

_She slipped it in her pink kimono and met Nozomu's gaze after he payed. The eye contact only broke when she ran at him to give him a tight hug. She didn't know how else to repay him for buying the wallet for her and she would cherish it forever. They spent the night walking around the stands until both were getting pretty tired. It was decided between the two; It was time to go home._

_"I don't know how you do it, Nii-san..." She stared at her feet as they walked away from the fair._

_"Do what...?" Nozomu squeezed her hand._

_"You are always so good to me, yet I feel like I have nothing to give you in retur--" Yuya stopped mid-sentence and looked up at him to see his face clearly. She noticed Nozomu's attention was now on a stanger who had somehow managed to slip past them. The man was unidentified because he had his face wrapped up in a cloth which only showed the top half of his face._

_Yuya had been too distracted to realize that this man was now talking to her brother...but it was as if she couldn't hear him. They were argueing about something so she couldn't help but feel confused. How did her brother, Nozomu, know this man? What were they talking about? Why did this man have to keep his identity confined? Yuya looked between the two men. What the hell was going on! It was as if time slowed it's self down and Yuya could only watch. To jump in the way was the last thought that came to mind...and it was already too late.The mysterious samurai pulled out his long kantana and came right at Nozomu. There was no real fight at all. Nozomu didn't have any time to reach for his own sword. Blood had scattered everywhere, including on Yuya's face. She looked to the murderer and saw something she made an oath to never forget. He had a cross that seemed to burn straight through his inner core to shine to the world on his back._

_Thoughts ran through Yuya's head and she couldn't move. Not because someone was holding her down, but because it was like her body refused to listen to her. She watched in horror as her brother hit the ground in a heavy, bloody, heap. She knew he was gone, but she didn't want to believe it. Revenge. Yuya would get revenge..._

_"NOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOO!" Yuya's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, covered in sweat. This was the fifth time this week she had relived her brother's death! What the hell was going on in her head? 

She had been stressed out lately. Maybe that was the reason for the dreams, right? It had been a while since she was out on the road traveling with her old friends. She wondered where they were and what they were up to. They were all so good to her.Yukimura, Hotaru, Akira, Sasuke, Okuni, Mahiro, and Benitora...She laughed. Good old Benitora. She missed his sweet face. But damn! He was annoying as hell! Yuya shook her head. How could she possibly think of them now? She had something else to think about at the moment. But how she missed them...especially him. She couldn't forget how when he glared at her, it seemed that his eyes were burning straight through her soul. Those demon red eyes...Yuya sqeeuzed her eyes shut. No. Not him!

Her dream was only part of the reason she woke up. Yuya could of sworn she heard a sound somewhere in the room, but of course due to her luck, the room was too dark to see a thing. Feeling the need for protection , she reached across the futon and grabbed her three-barrel revolver that her brother had given her before he died. She grew very silent, trying to detect any sound from within the room. She had learned to use this technique, that proved very helpful, from two situations and it still worked. One, it was an easier way to track down bounty. The other reason she learned from someone else she didn't like to talk about. He always seemed to hear something way before she did. This man had broken her heart ever since he turned around after he won that battle, got his body back and left her. Just broke her heart and just left her. But as many people put it... It was her fault she fell in love with a demon.

Being stupid enough to be distracted by her own thoughts, a strong hand back-handed her revolver out of her hand. Yuya tried to reach for the gun again, but was stopped by a cold blade that was pressed against her neck. She wasn't sure whether or not there was other men in the room...She didn't want to make a false move. Fighting back would have been the reasonable answer but the blade was stopping her from doing so. She cursed under her breath.

"Having trouble sleeping?" A husky voice whispered into her ear.

Yuya shuddered at the breath along her neck and shoulder, but didn't give an answer.

She heard another voice come from infront of her, "Tch! Who would of believed this girl was a bounty huntress! And they said she was the best... "

It was a woman.

Yuya smirked hearing how people thought she was the best, but she remembered what kind of situation she was in.

She snorted," Well it's a little hard when I believe there is two people on me, but I could of take you two down...If there was some goddamn lights!" She struggled this time, but stopped again as the blade was being pressed harder against her flesh. Yuya swallowed hard.

The figure infront of her grunted. There was no response back.

"What do you want with me?" Yuya glared at them. Well she glared at the dark, but she didn't give a shit. They were pissing her off, dammit!

There was a long pause and finally she got an answer. But it wasn't the one she wanted.

"You'll find out soon enough." She didn't have time to figure out who answered her for the man holding the blade did something she didn't have time to fight against.

He brought his right hand around her head while still holding the knife in the left and covered her mouth. It wasn't just his hand, oh no...The hand was covered in a fabric that was doused with an alcohol of some sort.

Yuya muffled a scream into his hand. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, she started to sway.

She fell into the darkness...

* * *

Okay! End of Chapter one: A Dream Gone Bad! Was it really that bad? Okay so to tell you the truth, I wrote this on a plane coming back from Hawaii and I having a fucking person in front of me with their seat leaning back on me, dammit! But anyway...I know the death of Nozomu isn't accurate but like I said, I didn't have a source to make this proper. I also didn't read the end of the manga yet so the whole deal about Yuya's 'heart-breaker' was all just made up. And, um...those people that were talking in the end? Well they're not VERY important. Like you don't need to know their names or anything...xD;! You'll probably find out their names in the next chappie. Kyo will show up in the next chapter if I feel like continueing this! It all depends on youuuu 

See that button down there? Just click it! Please tell me your thoughts!

Quick thing...How many people thought that was Kyo at first with the blade against Yuya's neck? When I read this over I noticed it...Seriously it wasn't planned out. xD Come on Show a raise of hands!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I'm am absolutely, positively, completely sorry for being soo late with this. I feel like such a horrible person as it is. I've been so busy lately, but I did try to keep up with reviewing peoples stories. If I missed one, let me know! This story is basically kinda like the first one. Just a catch up chapter. Don't expect much. The next chapters are when stuff happens. I feel like I write like a two year old now...my structure in paragraphs and wording is absolutely horrible! I'm American too so I have no excuse!!! Well please enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo...sadly...

* * *

**A Lost Memory By Paradigm08**

Summary: It took him to realize how much he needed her, only to when she went missing.

**Chapter Two:  
Discovery**

He broke through the woods and stepped foot onto the hard, dirt road. There was a small town in the distance and he was in desperate need for sake.

He stepped into town and looked around With a sigh. He rested Tenro across his shoulder and stopped for a minute to look around. There had to be somewhere in this town that he could find what he needed. The town had a basic layout. The dirt road led straight into it, only to seperate the town so there were stores on either side of the road. It could remind you of a western town and you could almost imagine tumbleweed coming out from it's hiding place between two buildings, to be blown across the road. The place looked pretty deserted to him...

He kept walking around, finding nothing that appealed to him. He was trying to spot a good place to stay. He closed his eyes. Was that too much to ask?

It was quiet, almost too quiet. Life had been so boring lately. After his great victory with the Crimson King, it seemed like nothing was ever close to a match anymore. Now days, he just plainly walked through towns just doing nothing. He wanted to fight, but it had to be worth it. To fight _for_ something...or someone. He wasn't one to take someone else's life under his own responsibility, but they were special cases when he did. Random samurai's, if even worthy of the name, would come from these towns and want to fight him, but Kyo knew they were as low as the earth itself- A tiny bug he could just step on without even noticing. He would cut them down with a flick of his wrist. What's the fun in that? He would except their challenges sometimes when he really had the lust for blood.

Lust and blood. It hadn't been as big of a need as it used to be and he certainly didn't crave it every moment. It was still there, however, but he didn't hunt for it like he needed it to keep alive. That lust had been replaced with a something else a long time ago, right after that major fight with the Crimson King. He knew he wanted that something else, desired it, and needed it, but he wouldn't allow himself to have it. He didn't want it to become a part of his life. He didn't want _her_ to be there...Next to him or anywhere near his heart. But she already did and she wasn't moving. Damn.

Kyo made it a little easier on himself when he left her. It was like taking a heavy load off of his shoulders. He would never forget the look on her face when he finally turned his back to her permanently. It was a face of pure confusion. She wasn't sure what was going on and she didn't know what to do. It was clear to him...She was lost without him. With her sitting there like that, it reminded him of a small puppy. A puppy left on the street in the rain staring at it's owner disappear around the corner. She had looked at him with large, round eyes and didn't move from her position. Hey green eyes looked as if they were pleading to him. Tell him that she was sorry, but there was nothing she needed to be sorry about. Actually she did. That damn woman entered his life! Screwed everything up that he worked for! But in a way, he couldn't be mad at her. He did't know why either. Maybe it was because she pushed him farther then he ever knew he could. He always believed he would go right over the edge. She had experienced Kyo turning around and walking away without a word, but she knew that she could follow. After that though...They both knew not to look back, not to follow, but not to forget. They both kept that deal too.

Was his lust bad enough to go and find her? To take her back and never let her out of his sight like the puppy she proved herself to be? Yeah right. He wouldn't bring himself to it. Technically, she was _his_ and they both knew it, but he almost wanted to disown her in a way...just to keep her away. To put it in simple words: He didn't know what to do. True, his desire for her brought her face into his mind every waking minute, but he wouldn't do something as low as come begging back to her. She should be the one begging if anything! He couldn't do it and he wouldn't. He would _not_ show weakness, especially if it was for her, but at times he couldn't help it. He didn't understand before and all the feelings were fogging up his mind. He wanted a way to clear that fog, make it disappear, and act like it was nothing. He couldn't see anymore and he hated it. Back then he was always protecting her, making sure no harm would come her way. He always told himself that Kyoshiro had somewhat infected him with concern or whatever feeling that weakling passed on to give him the need to protect the girl. Soon enough, though, he realized he was only lying to himself. It was a weakness and it was his own fault. He couldn't deny it anymore.

Yuya...

Thinking about Yuya now, though, had made him think about how she was doing. She was probably still going around with that damn medicine box that was Kyoshiro's. It made him feel angry that she still was holding onto something that belonged to his enemy. She most likely had an extremely quiet life like his now. He knew where she lived, so he constantly avioded going through that town. It was too risky to see her again. Sure she still held that small reputation about traveling with the infamous Thousand Man Slayer, but that was two years ago. Once in a while he would get a crude remark like," Where's you're little girl, Demon? Did you lose her again?" All that left shortly after. That memory of the killer and the sweet girl who 'changed him' had long faded in people's minds. Hopefully...

Snapping out of his own thoughts, Kyo looked up to read a sign posted on the door of the bar. How far he walked into the town while thinking, he didn't know. Doesn't matter anyway. The sign basically pointed out that they had every liquor to be known. This will have to do... He stepped into the bar and took a seat on a stool.

He looked around the bar with absolutely less interest then he had when he walked in. There wasn't really a soul in here. Well, there was about four men surrounding a small table in the corner, chatting amongst themselves, but that was about it. Of course there was always the man behind the counter (an older man) cleaning out a glass with a stained rag. Not necissarily clean, might he add.

Kyo changed his mind and stood from the bar. He walked over and took a seat somewhat near the other men. Despite the fact he loved peace and quiet, he wanted some kind of company- even if it's not the kind of company one might want. He had to admitt he was slightly tired. He had been walking for days on end and without a night of rest. Just to sit was good enough for him though...He's not one to complain.

A young waitress emerged from a back room, came over his way and bowed politely.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Sake."

"Right away!" She blushed as she turned around and headed back to the room she came from to get his sake. He was a very handsome man...striking, actually. Rare around these parts.

The girl soon returned with Kyo's sake. She placed down the small tray and removed the sake bottle and cup. She elegantly pulled her right sleeve back, then carefully poured the sake in the small, round cup and handed it to him.

"Anything else?"

Kyo didn't respond. He was already sipping his drink and looked quite content. The waitress figured he didn't need anything and placed the sake jug on the tray. Kyo glanced to the side and watched her pick up the tray, and scurry away.

"Women..." He shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "They're all the same..."

Or, maybe not...

Blond hair, green eyes, fierce temper. Her face kept flickering back into his mind. She was definately different...Possibly the only one. His mind brought him back to when he first met Yuya. Those two bandits had been attacking her and Kyoshiro and after he saved the two idiots, he spared her... And he spared noone. He had many reasons to why he did that and what bothered him was he couldn't explain half of them. They were reasons noone but himself could ever figure out. Sometimes he didn't understand them himself and would just ignore it. It was all too confusing.

A man's voice broke into Kyo's train of thoughts, and he glanced over. Two of the four middle aged men were talking. 'About what?' He wondered to himself. Maybe he didn't want to know...He could've sworn he heard a familiar name. Whether or not this person he might of heard about is a threat, he wanted more information.

"You hear about that girl?" Asked a man with short, black hair.

Girl. Okay, it's official...He didn't have to be alert on this conversation because it definately wasn't a threat anymore. Kyo had to admitt though: He was curious.

"No...?" Another man. He had hair that hinted more gray. He was pushing for more information.

"The bounty huntress!"

"Oh! I've heard about that. By the last name of Shuna...?"

The black haired man smacked his forehead. "Shiina, you idiot." He corrected.

Kyo raised his eyebrow in interest. Okay so maybe the threat was back. Not exactly a threat really, but Kyo didn't want anything to do with her. He felt himself smirk. Did that girl possibly get known? Doubt it. If she was, it would be because of him.

"Right. Missing?" The second man asked, trying to get more information.

"Yep. Aparently two men and a woman wanted something to do with her and took her. Nobody knows their reasons..."

Shit.

"Oh...And people said it was right in her own home, too!"

"Aye...An unlucky woman she is..." The man with dark hair leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his alcohol.

By then, Kyo abruptly stood from his chair and swiftly left the bar. As drunk as those two were, they wouldn't lie. Kyo knew it. Yuya was in trouble and he couldn't help but feel worried. Well, he wouldn't admitt he was worried. It was more of a...'need to protect' kind of feeling. He knew the right thing to do, for his sake, would be just to leave her. He vowed to himself, the last time he saw her, that he would try to forget her...Go back to the life he used to live. He didn't need her...He wasn't supposed to need her. _Dammit_. He hesitated. Why the _hell_ was she _always_ getting in trouble? It's like he had to babysit her!

Kyo inhaled a long breathe and sighed heavily. He drew Tenro from it's sheath and held it closely to his side. His grip was death tight and his knuckles were turning white. His stride was long and steady, but it was swift. Kyo entered the woods from which he came in and headed towards the town Yuya lived in. He would be able to detect a faded aura within her home. It would give him an idea of who has her and where they have taken her. It hasn't been too long since she's been missing. He's was going to find her...He didn't want to, but he needed to for his own well-being.

If anything happened to her...

* * *

Like I said. Nothing to be impressed with. I actually hate this chapter and to tell you the truth...I held off for weeks or more before posting- I wrote it what...two months ago right after chapter one? I read over it a million times yet there will be mistakes. I kept adding new things because the first time I wrote it, it was unbelievably short and I didn't think it was fair to leave you with nothing. I really didn't know what to put because it's hard to write only Kyo when the whole manga is kinda from Yuya's POV, not really but you get what I mean! You know...give me a good laugh- I would be so embarrassed if I spelt Yuya's last name wrong...and in the circumstances in the story! If I did, you made my day:D I'm so weird.

All comments are welcome. Please just review. Even one word (like: Good, bad, okay) will do fine. Just give me an idea. The amount of reviews I got on the first chapter alone was enough motivation to throw this together. I hope I didn't let you guys down to much...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!!! Aren't you all so proud of me? I wrote this the day after I posted chapter two! It's Thanksgiving today (HAPPY THANKSGIVING!) so I had time while I waited for relatives to come over. This chapter is pretty long too...If I didn't cut it off and put everything I was planning to put...you would all be here all day. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do own SDK...(sees eyes staring) Okay okay maybe not! But still!

**Thanks:** THANK YOU TO EVERONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!

* * *

**A Lost Memory By Paradigm08**

Summary: It took him to realize how much he needed her, only to when she went missing.

**Chapter Three:  
Education **

A small sliver of green peeked out from behind two eyes lids. She opened her eyes fully to observe her surroundings. Not only did she find herself in a completely foreign place, she could barely see. Her vision had been clouded and she felt lightheaded. She blinked her eyes a few more times to clear the haze that was blocking her eyes and her mind. What happened?

Yuya's back felt stiff -well her whole body felt stiff- and she tried to arch her back in order to stretch it. Key word: Tried. She looked down to see a metal band bent around her waist and fastened to the wall to prevent her from moving. Feeling panic, she reached down to pull at the band, but she couldn't move her arms either. She looked up to see her wrists bound by shackles along with her feet that were also fastened to the wall. Great. Moving wasn't an option.

With a sigh, she leaned her head back against the wall. None of it was a dream. Before she prayed that this was just a nightmare. A nightmare that jumped from Nozomu to this...Being trapped. It was _not_ her lucky day.

Yuya racked her mind for any memory that could explain why she was here in this completely odd situation. She remembered waking up from a dream the other night and then...She couldn't recall what happened next. Who knows how long she could've been out cold. It could've been days! Maybe just one or two nights, but she couldn't tell. Wait...Was it night or day? All she knew was that she was going to be stuck in hell for a few days. Maybe forever...Noone was going to save her. She didn't know how she got here herself! There really was no point in screaming. For all she knew, she was probably left here to die in the middle of nowhere!

She took yet another glance around the room. It seemed she was pinned against the back wall and a plain, wooden door stood directly in front of her. Windows obviously wasn't to the liking of whoever's home this is. There wasn't any to be seen. The only thing that allowed her to see was a light bulb sitting over a small table in the corner with a few books that looked like...History books? What the hell? Okay so maybe her kidnapper was interested in learning. It's not like it mattered to her. Other then that table though, there wasn't another piece of furniture to be seen.

What had she gotten into?

* * *

Kyo pushed through the busy town and shoved people aside as he went, not caring whether or not he knocked over an old man. He was being careless, but he didn't care. The faster, the better. He was still having an arguement in his mind, but it was a little late now to turn back. He wouldn't anyway. 

He slipped through a crowd of women, accidentally ramming his shoulder into one of them. The lady let out a loud yelp and fell back onto the ground. Kyo didn't even offer a second glance before he kept hurrying on.

He looked up to see another old woman right in his path. Literally, RIGHT in front of him. Nothing, and he meant nothing, will get in his way. Kyo would run around her, but another group of shoppers were right around her preventing another way to aviod her. No slowing down...He couldn't. He would waste time that way. He made a beeline planning to knock her over just like the rest, but then his eyes widened.

The old woman looked up and saw him coming at her with great speed. She smiled. She held up a single hand signaling him to stop. Through pure amusement, the woman watched Kyo skid to a halt, a meer three inches seperating his chest from her palm.

"What's the rush, sonny?" The old woman's quiet, cracking voice reached his ears. He didn't have time for this.

He growled,"Get out of my way"

Her facial expression didn't change besides her eyebrow that raised with interest. "Not willing to talk to an old woman for a small minute?"

"No. Don't make me shove you aside like all the others. Now _move_..." He glared with such intensity.

"Mmm, hasty are we? Well...Tell me, son, what brings you here?"

Kyo could tell she wasn't planning on moving. His face hardened as he took a step towards her planning to move her over. He reached his arm out to push against her shoulder, but her hand extended out and snatched his wrist before he could touch her.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on a helpless woman, now would you, Demon?" The woman tilted her head at him.

Kyo ripped his hand out of her grasp and stared long and hard at her. "I'm looking for someone."

He once against tried to circle around her, but the same hand that stopped him twice before reached out and pushed against his chest. This time she wasn't quite the same, sweet lady he saw before. She was glaring at him now.

"It wouldn't happen to be a woman, would it?"

No response.

"A young woman with blond hair that goes by the name of Shiina Yuya...?"

"Where?"

"Where what?" The woman actually found a smirk forming across her face. She knew it.

"Where is she? How do you know her?" Kyo's eyes didn't move from the old lady's. How...How did she know her?

"I don't know where she is, but it happens that she is my next door neighbor!" Her eyes crinkled and a knowing smile formed on her lips.

"Tell me...Did you see _anything_ that night when she left?" His eyes narrowed.

"Of course I did! What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't?"

Kyo barked at her,"Get to the point!"

"Always such in a rush! I saw a glimpse of her golden hair as she was taken into the woods towards the west...By the way...How do you know her?" The woman looked at him innocently when she saw Kyo studying her. She knew who he was, but she couldn't help but feel curious! What was HIS side of the story?

"An old acquaintance." His stone face didn't falter when he replied and the woman was shocked. He hide his emotions well, the Thousand Man Slayer...

"Well...It's nice to meet a friend of Yuya's" A grunt was heard from the man and she continued,"Her home is always opened. This town is very quiet. You're welcome to enter her home if you'd like. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Kyo nodded his head as a thanks and finally weaved around the woman. So she was taken west...And it was no wonder how she got kidnapped! She leaves all of her doors open! That idiot of a woman. He shook his head.

* * *

Yuya hung there for what felt like two hours. She was becoming insanely bored. 'So...This is how I'm going to be spending the rest of my life? Hanging? Great, my favorite!' Yuya thought as she snorted from her own sarcasm. 

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She let out a frustrated growl. By now it felt like her arms were going to rip out of her sockets. Her wrists that were being held above her were already becoming raw from the shackles and she _really_ needed to go to the bathroom.

To her complete surprise the wooden door in front of her opened a crack and a shadow peeked through the door. Yuya didn't know whether she should panic or just keep quiet. She was too afraid to find out if there was a concequence to her scream earlier.

The shadow stepped in to reveal he was a man and following him was a woman. They closed the door behind them and the man walked across the room to stop directly in front of her. The woman, Yuya noticed, took a seat at the table and started to flip through one of the books. The man, on the other hand, had his eyes roaming across her body and then came to her face. Yuya wasn't sure whether or not he was looking at her for personal reasons or for something else which she couldn't even imagine thinking about.

"W-Who...Who are y-you?" Yuya's voice cracked as she finally decided to speak up.

The man met her eyes and just stared at her for a moment. Yuya shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but felt about ten times better when he turned to the other woman to nod his head. The lady, in response, got up and left the room with a soft click of the door.

"That's none of your concern." Ah, finally. He does speak!

"Actually it _does_ concern me. Tell me, if I'm not mistaken, wasn't it you and your little friend the ones that brought me here in the first place?" Yuya's eyes narrowed as she tried to steady her voice. Her throat was killing her. It was so dry, she almost couldn't take it..."Yes?"

The woman returned yet with another man. How many of them was there? It didn't make a difference anway...She was probably going to die in the end.

"Step back." The womans voice cut through Yuya's small voice and watched as the man she was talking to before sink back onto one knee and bow his head. I guess he was a servant of some sort.

The man that recently entered, nodded at the woman and she copied the servant. He stepped forward and just stood in front of Yuya. Yuya didn't move. He was a cloaked figure and she couldn't see anything of him except for his hands and chin that poked out from underneath the cloak.

"Shiina Yuya, is it?" His loud voice boomed from underneath his hood, but as odd as it seems, he sounded...friendly.

"To think you would already know that..." Yuya turned her head to the side.

"Yes, yes. I do. I'm just...nevermind. To get to the poin--"

"What are you going to do to me?" Her head straightened once again to look at his hidden face.

The man didn't move for a moment, but then he reached his hands up. Yuya wince at the thought that he was about to touch her, but soon opened her eyes up to see he was removing his hood. His face was downcast, so she couldn't make out his face yet.

He looked up. Yuya gasped in horror and stared wide eyed as he revealed his face and spoke out,"You see, Dear...You're going to be involved in a little project." His voice smoothed out as he formed a vicious grin across his face.

* * *

The mahogany door flew open and hit the wall leaving a dent. Kyo stepped inside and imidiately realized, no doubt, that someone was in here...More like people. He sensed it coming strong within a room to the left. He slid the door opened and took in the surroundings of Yuya's room. 

Her futon had been placed directly in the center of the room and one of her kimonos was folded neatly, and placed next to the bed. She had a rather large desk right in the corner by her window. Papers were scattered across the desk and he snatched one. Of course...A wanted bounty poster. He smirked. No wonder she was doing so well judging by all the expensive things throughout her home. He replaced the paper back to it's spot and looked around. Everything seemed normal. If he wasn't the man he was, but an old peasant, he would think nothing happened here. That is, unless, he...Wait. What was that?

Kyo headed towards the opposite corner of the room right next to the porch that was blocked off by glass sliding doors. He reached down and picked up the three barrel revolver that was thrown carelessly into the wall. If that girl didn't have her gun, she really _was_ in trouble and that meant he was supposed to be his knight in shining armor and save her. He laughed at himself, and tucked the gun in his sash. She wished. He didn't believe in armor...He had his sword.

Kyo reached for the sliding glass door handle stop when he felt a soft breeze graze across his hand. The doors...They were slightly open and they pointed exactly west. My god, that lady _was_ right. He narrowed his eyes. It wasn't that he was mad at the old woman for being right, it was the fact that she knew so much! How...? He shook his head. He'd deal with her later...After he took back what's his.

* * *

Yuya couldn't take her eyes off of his face. It was hideous! What happened to him? On his left, half of his face was consumed by what looked like a mask of mud. His left eye had something pouring out of it that looked like blood. She couldn't even imagine how infected he could be underneath his robes. 

"What wrong with your..." Yuya trailed off. She couldn't be sure whether or not it's a simple disease she's never heard of or he was born with it.

"My face? I had no doubt that you were going to ask me that, Yuya and that leads us to why you are here."

"I...I don't...understand..." How could she, herself, ever help with something like _that_?

"You see, Yuya...I'm possessed. I'm possessed by a greedy demon that is determined to take over my body." To Yuya, none of this was making sense. Why would something ever want to possess him? What's so important about this guy? She listened as he continued,"Bring me the books."

The male servant rose from his bowed state and briskly headed to the old table. Gathering the two acient books in his arms, he came back over and presented them to his Master.

"Very good..." The possessed man flipped through the first book and stopped at a certain page.

"How am I going to help yo--"

"Shut up. Listen," He barked at her. "I've always been told of a woman who was highly honored by men. A woman with unusual physical traits and blood..."

"B-Blood?" Yuya tried to stop shaking.

She heard him growl,"Listen!" He rubbed his temples and proceded,"Yes, blood. She is believed to be pure. A pure heart, mind, body, and blood. She is also known to cure. When I heard this," He looked up from the book and caught her eyes. He closed the book and stepped foward,"...I began to feel curious. I studied this woman and learned that she reborns in a new body every time the old one dies..."

"Are you trying to say that it's me...?" Her eyes couldn't meet his.

The man gave her the 'are-you-stupid?' look and spoke up again," Yes. That is when I found this." He pulled an old scroll from inside of his sleeve.

"What does that have to do with--" Yuya was incredibly confused before, but now...Now it was started to make sense.

"SHUT UP. Do you ever stop talking?!" His voice was raised and he had a slight shake from his anger.

"Hey! You know when my life is in danger, I think I get to have a say in this!!!" She brought her voice only slightly higher then his. She was about to continue when his large hand was brought across her face. She winced as a stinging pain shot through her cheek.

He rubbed the back of his hand and his cold voice shook Yuya to her core,"Don't _ever_ talk to me like that, girl."

Yuya would make a remark, but now she was truly scared. She was afraid of being hit again.

"As I was saying," He opened up the scroll and glanced through it. "This woman was believed to bring any kind of good out of anyone. And Yuya...Did you not bring the bit of good out of that red eyed demon?"

"N-No...I didn't...T-That was not me..."

"But it was you, Yuya. You match this woman's description...You're blood will clean this demon from my soul...kill it. And you will do it too. You have no say. You're life is in my hands...I have complete comtrol."

_No_. Yuya started thrashing in her binds, trying to pull them loose. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it, but she _had_ to try. She had to get out of this lunatic's sight and grasp. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. She began to scream and she said something she never thought would come out of her mouth.

_"KYO! HELP ME!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Hehehe. I had so much fun writing this chapter...That's why it's up so quickly! Yay (snickers) I like the old lady She was cool in my mind...Hah. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm horrible at spelling!

PLEASE review!!! Pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone. Not as fast as my last update, but I still hope you find this approving. I wrote this just now after I came home from a horseshow. I'm sorry for any mistakes...This was slightly rushed. I'm so mad at myself...I was going to write you guys another long chapter, but the way I made it caused me to end it!!! I always feel the need to endd a chapter when suspense is in the air! xD I hope you enjoy never the less.

It was brought to my attention last chapter that my story reminds her of another. I tried to change it a little- warp it! Hope it's to your liking, **Kaeru-sama**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. You could never know what would happen if I owned a great manga...

* * *

**A Lost Memory By Paradigm08**

Summary: It took him to realize how much he needed her, only to when she went missing.

**Chapter Four:  
Coming Back **

Kyo dropped down from the tree, absorbing the shock of the ground by bending his knees. He straightened up and held Tenro by his side in it's sheath. His grip around the legendary blade hadn't loosened since he left the first town and he had been gone for a few hours now, still heading west. Staying on the ground would help him travel faster.

He had swayed slightly when he was fully standing. What the hell was in that drink earlier? He had known there was something in the sake that woman served him the minute he left the bar and headed to Yuya's place. For all he knew, Tenro probably pulsed, but his need for the sake and some relaxation most likely drew his mind away from the warning sword. He didn't have the time to turn back and kill that bitch that was probably trying to get him drugged so she could possibly get him in bed. Right...Like that would ever happen.

A sudden noise caught his attention and he immediately side-steped to the left, drawing his sword in the process. He scanned the forest trees, carefully trying to pick up small movement throughout the leaves. Sensing nor seeing nothing, he took a side glance to the dirt ground on his left. A small, most likely poisoned, dart was stuck in the ground. The dart was definately unfamiliar. It had feathers sticking out the back and had two single red and black lines around it.

Hearing the same noise of the dart leaving a hollow tube of some sort made him swiftly move to the side. Shit. He slowed down in his action to try and regain his composure. That drug was starting to effect him...At the worst time in history.

Picking up on the sound once again, he bent backwards, watching the dart fly right over his left shoulder. He growled and looked around again. Everything was wavy looking and felt nauseous from feeling so dizzy. Something black flew across his vision.

A sharp prick hit his neck and he cursed under his breath,"Fuck..." This guy doesn't give up!

The poison dart worked its magic as his body became extremely numb. Kyo's knees gave out and he hit the hard ground, releasing his sword by reflex. He tried to look about, but he couldn't seem to move at all, nevermind lift his head. Small black sandals came into his veiw on the ground and he heard a soft voice. He blinked. A woman?

"Found Demon...Kyo...Easy..." Her voice came in portions for he could barely hear her. His senses were completely blocked out and his mind went black.

* * *

Yuya moaned and rolled her head back and forth, attemping to relieve the aching pain in her neck. Slowing opening her eyes, she prayed that she could be at home in her bed, but large disappointment rushed through her as she saw the same boring room lying before her.

Slowing the memory of that hideous man came back into her slowing tortured mind and she groaned loudly. All this magical woman talk was getting her exausted and confused, mind you. So she was supposed to 'clean' this guy and have the demon washed from his system. She's heard of reviving people with blood, but those were only mythes. In this case, however, she had never heard of it.

The real question was: How did she get knocked out again? All she remembered was screaming for someone...Someone she knew. Her pounded faster as the memory finally came to her. She screamed for Kyo. _Why_? Why on Earth would she ever do something so stupid as to scream for _him_? He didn't exist in her mind anymore. But after that...She remembered pain. Right in the right side of her neck. So here she thought she had aching in her neck from hanging on a wall, but she was completely wrong. They did something to her neck when she wasn't looking and it had her go out cold completely.

The same old, wooden door infront of the room opened like it did earlier and the male slave followed by his master walked in. The possessed man had a smug look apon his face, but it changed to a smirk the minute he saw her face.

"May I ask how your nap was...?" The smirk changed to a cocky one.

"Go to hell." Yuya didn't want to deal with this and she wasn't planning to. She didn't know how she was going to get out, but she _going_ to find a way.

"Mm, a little grouchy? No surprise," He watched her glare observe his every move as he proceded to the table in the corning, taking a seat on the rickity chair. "I have good news Yuya..."

Yuya stared at him a moment before responding,"I don't know how anything could be good." She truely didn't. She was hanging on a wall, chained!

His low chuckle escaped his throat,"Well for me that is, though it does make it slightly harder for me. But all the more fun, I used to say!"

Was this low bastard trying to be friendly with her? Whatever he was trying to do, it wasn't going to work. If she remembered correctly, her cheek was swelling and it was throbbing. He hit her and she couldn't put an ounce of trust in him. You can't forget the fact that his guy kidnapped her. Oh no, they weren't going to be friends. Not even close.

He had his dark cloak back on and covering his disgusting face. Yuya watched as he nodded to the young servant and flipped absent-mindedly through one of his acient books. The servant quickly walked to the door just peeking his head through it. His young voice broke through the awkward silence, but she couldn't properly hear him.

The servant slowly backed up from the door, to allow someone else to come in. Yuya wasn't surprised to find the same woman from earlier coming in...holding a hollow piece of bamboo? Around her waist was strapped a leather pouch of some sort.

Yuya's head completely jerked up when she saw her dragging in a body. The body was covered in a black blanket and arms stuck out from behind it. The wrists and ankles were wrapped in chains and a single chain connected the chains on the wrist to the chains on the ankles. Wait...Wasn't it a corpse, not a living body? There would be no point in chaining a dead person...The person was alive.

The woman continued dragging the body until it was at the wall to the right of Yuya. She reached up and grabbed the spare shackles from the wall and linked it to the heavy chains on the body. She then grabbed a metal collar and placed it around the person's neck and dropped the body to the floor.

"My Lord..." She bowed deeply as she clicked the lock closed on the back of the collar. She remained by the body.

"Surprise, Yuya..." The 'Lord' spoke up.

The woman reached to the blanket and ripped it off of the body. Yuya's eyes widened in complete horror and shocked as she stared at an unconscious face.

"K-Kyo...How...?" Yuya's voice cracked out and she continued to stare at Kyo's face in awe.

"How, you ask? My loyal servant here did me a favor...While you were sleeping, Yuya, I learned something else about the cleansing process. I found another scroll hidden in my bookcase about this rabid demon in my body. It seems to be a powerful one and it can only be purified if the woman's blood is mix with her only love..." He smiled evilly. That bastard had the nerve to smile!

"...Love?" Yuya ripped her eyes off of Kyo's body and stared at the man that still had his cloak hiding his eyes.

"Indeed...You don't believe me do you?" He looked up to see Yuya shake her head. "Well, you'll have to see for yourself...Though I doubt you will still be alive when the purification is finished..."

Another sharp pain hit her neck as she desperately took a glance in the direction of the woman next to Kyo. Her vision wavered, but she didn't miss the woman removing the hollow bamboo stick from her mouth and placing an extra dart in her pouch.

The woman came over and reached next to Yuya's neck, drawing a slow line with her finger down Yuya's throat. It was a threat. This mad woman was trying to warn Yuya of her abilities. With a quick motion, she pulled sharply at the dart still wedged in her muscle. Yuya muffled a weak cry of pain as she once again entered the darkness.

* * *

Okay...So you know...I didn't like this. It's painfully short. Whatever. I still hope you guys did anyway. I'm _really _tired, so I can only imagine the stupid mistakes I made. This story was originally going to stop here (At four chapters- Not like in the middle of the plot like right now). There should be about...2 or 3 more chapters? I dunno. Around there. I'm aiming for 2 but I have a really big feeling it's going to be 3.

I realized a while ago that other authors sometimes put their reviewers names in. I know I don't do that, but I will pay everyone back! I have most people so far! If you anon. reviewers put an email, I will write a thankyou to you! I do it to most! Or just sign in if you have an account. And...If I'm in a good mood, I might just add a thank you chapter at the way end of all my reviewers (It shouldn't take long because I don't have that many reviewers! I just have my loyal ones that leave sweet comments every chappie) Thank you!

Please review- Paradigm08 wuvs you!


	5. Chapter 5

(Gets down on hands and knees) I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! Ive been so bad! I've had such a lack of insiration and...(sighs) And I've been lazy? Eh heh? I was trying to keep this story in six chapters but I lied! I had this whole chapter planned out...It was going to absolutely huge but I felt that would only take me longer. Jeez, I've already been out for almost three months as it is!. It was such a terrible writers block...I still kinda have it but I decided to just write and see if something came to me and look! It did! Hooray!

Would it help if I said that I went away to the Bahamas? xD That delayed my time some but I don't think it helps much. Oh! And while I was there, I saw a yahte on the harbor with the name "Paradigm"! Hah, I feel special!

Disclaimer: If I owned Samurai Deeper Kyo, do you really think I would take this long to make more chapters?

This is for all those **Anon. Reviewers**! Thank you for leaving me reviews!

* * *

Yet another splitting headache. What else was new? 

Crimson orbs lazily examined the room taking in it's dull interior. A table sat in the right corner with a small crate underneath. Some books were thrown carelessly across it, some sitting back on their spines. There was also a wooden stool that was missing a leg standing next to the table with a very dusty bulb sitting over head. The damn thing was barely able to spread enough light to aluminate the room.

Though the glow from the pathetic light source was enough to catch the shine of golden hair on top of a very certian woman. Yes, a woman who used to be a noisy little sixteen year old. What has it been? Three years? Nineteen years old now. Quite a bit happened in those three years for her, he was sure. Her body had matured even more and her hair now was kept a neat length near the elbow. Sadly she hadn't grown any taller. He personally prefered tall women, though not taller then him. The girl looked like she was about five foot two inches. So much for getting used to women about five foot ten...

Onime no Kyo looked over at Shiina Yuya again. It _burned _him to see her like that. It was like the fire in his stomach was being fed gasoline every minute he looked at her. _She was fucking chained to a wall_. Bruises and scratches had made right at home all across her body showing obvious signs of struggle from when she was captured. Her yukata had been torn in various places, exposing parts of her thighs, stomach, and arms. Finally daring to looked up, his eyes ventured slowly across her face. Her eyes now had low, dark bags hanging underneath and a large blow was obvious on her left brow. Maybe she had awoken and put up a fight. Who knew. A bucket of gasoline was once again thrown onto the furious fire raging within him. Her cheek was now sporting as a very raw and swollen patch. Someone had hit her.

It was never a problem when people were after the woman thinking she was merely a weakness to the Thousand Man Slayer. Those pathetic murderers were just planning on killing her. Not once sparing a thought towards the girl. Yuya's cheek made it clear as day that she was slapped. It was a sign of punishment. Punishment was not something the blonde needed. If anything, Kyo would show her discipline to her if anything, but he would _never_ think of laying a hand on her. Believe it or not, with the little bit of heart he had, he _knew_ he would feel guilt.

"K-Kyo...?"

Kyo tore his eyes away from her cheek and looked up into her eyes. He didn't respond, but stared deeply into the endless green, devouring her. His favorite thing about her; Her eyes. The orbs that stood out as much as his as they were an unusual color and flashed or darkened when angry. The once sparked and vibrant emerald eyes were now a dull, lifeless green. He held is strong gaze, trying to get something out of her; something other then a pitiful cry of his name.

"What...H-How? It's all so confusing, Kyo." Yuya stared right back at his red eyes, and if she wasn't shaking, he would of thought her stare was as hard as his own.

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"It hurts."

"Where?"

"All...All over." Yuya winced from extreme pain that visibly seem to rush through her. He continued to watch her. An attack of shudders ran through her, "K-Kill them...Please..."

Kyo raised an eyebrow in complete surprised. Did the once young girl who loved peace just ask _him_ to _kill _someone? He growled. Those bastards must have really attacked her. He _will_ kill them. Kyo continued to observe her until he heard the creak of the lonely door diagnol from his position. He ripped his eyes off of Yuya and watched the shadow enter the room.

"Ah, good morning you two! I hope your sleep was well?" A rather small man spoke out from underneath a cloak. The aura pooling off the man gave the obvious hint of a demon. So this was our kidnapper?

"Must you say that everytime I wake up?" Yuya spoke up. It seems that her voice had managed to escape her raw throat. Kyo smirked. Acting all tough and brave towards the men for once? Impressive.

"What are smirking for, Demon? I understand that you had a rough day, eh?" The "master" offered.

Kyo snorted, "Look who's talking."

The man's scowl was obvious as he raised his hand. Bringing his thumb and middle finger together, a snap erupted throughout the room. On que, the two servants from earlier pushed open the door and entered into the room. A growl rumbled its way from Kyo's chest and into his throat as his crimson eyes locked onto Tenro. That little bitch was holding _his_ sword and damn...That blade was vibrating to the extreme.

"You..." The Master brought his eyes to meet the male servent's own and nodded to Yuya, "Take her down."

The woman wielding the sword spoke up, "But, Master Hirata--"

"Don't talk back to me, Reiko. Yuya can not be strained for this process...The blood won't flow as it should, throwing the procedure way off it's tracks."

Reiko bowed in apology as the other servant worked on one of Yuya's ankle shackles. After letting the right one loose, he began to work on the left one, but slowed down completely due to his difficulty in releasing the metal ring. When Hirata noticed this fumbling, he ordered, "Sano! Go be goddamn useless somewhere else!" With that, the demon infested man pushed Sano away, making him land on the floor, from Yuya's battered body. Sano stiffled back a yelp of pain. Narrowing his eyes, Kyo noticed that the man's hip caught a piece of up-turned floor board. Hirata, with a look of determination, ignored Sano and threw the last ankle shackle off and reached up, working on each of Yuya's raw wrists.

Kyo continued to sit there, letting his boredum take over his mind. This was taking way too long. This Hirata-guy isn't as prepared as Kyo thought he was. Pathetic. When Yuya looked his way, he allowed her to see the moment of confusion flash through his eyes. He had no idea what the hell was going on. He's walking through woods looking for this girl and now here he is, chained to a wall, watching this stupid group trying so hard to go through a silly sacrifice. In return, she offered him an apologetic look of her own.

Once Yuya was dropped to the floor, her knees buckled and tipped backwards, leaning against the back wall for some support which she was chained to before. It seemed to him that all the energy was washed out of her body from being attached to a wall for a few days. Hirata grabbed her shoulders, leaning her away from the wall and into his own hands. While continueing to hold her, he turned to Reiko, "Leave. Put the sword on the table. The demon's sword is the only blade allowed for this sacrifice."

Reiko and Sano's widened. "But Master, don't you want our help?" They chorused.

Hirata chuckled but kept the sterness in his eyes, "Help? Help with a little girl who is nearly on the verge of going out cold? No thanks. I can handle everything when Demon Eyes is chained. Taking the demon blade to her thighs, throat and wrist will not be a problem. Leave!"

Yuya's head hung low, but when the door behind the servents made the soft click, her heard snapped up. With the need of freedom rushing through her veins, her last bit of energy built up. By the time Hirata turned his head back into her direction, Yuya's head was catapulted forward, slamming her own forehead against his own. A cry of pain made it's way from Hirata's mouth as he fell backwards onto the ground, clutching his head in order to ease the agony.

"Kyo!" Yuya jolted forward at Kyo, lunging straight for his shackles with the last bit of adrenaline coursing through her body. Grabbing one of his wrists, she worked the bond free and reached for the next one. "Are...Are you okay?!"

Her trembling hands were halted in her work when Hirata rose from the floor and leapt at Yuya, tossing her body along with his onto the floor. They struggled, but being Yuya, she was obviously much weaker then the Master. Pinning her down, Hirata successfully grabbed each of her wrists and place one knee on each of her thighs. With the lack of movement, Yuya could only lay sprawled on the floor, whimpering for help.

"You little bitch!" Hirata roared. The raging fire within him blinded him from seeing anything else, but Yuya, who he wanted to kill oh so desperately. That blindness...Was his weakness.

All of a sudden, the hilt of Tenro was slammed into Hirata's temple, sending him careening off of Yuya's weakened body. Another cry of pain slipped out from his slightly gaped mouth, warning his trusted servants that something was completely wrong. Looking up from his crumpled place on the floor, his eyes widened at what he saw. Something he _never_ wanted to see. Not even in a lifetime...

Kyo's trademark triumphant smirk was plastered across his face. His towering figure standing tall over the helpless demon on the floor, eyes bearing down into Hirata's own, piercing the heart. His loud, booming voice took up the whole room, "You helpless fool. It's pathetic! You allow nothing but a little girl take you down like it was her everyday chore!" His eyes watched Hirata's movements as the man attempted to rise on two feet, "I've never met someone so stupid in my life!"

Hirata really was a fool. He should have known that once Yuya unlocked the wrist shackle, Kyo was home free. It didn't take much being the powerful samurai he was to unlock the rest of his shackles and collar that were keeping him bound to a wall like a slave. And how such an idiot as Hirata could leave Tenro left unattended while he had a wrestling match with Yuya on the floor was completely beyond him. It took but a meer second for Kyo to leap up onto his feet, snatching the sword in his right hand. Tightening his grip on the sword, his smirk turned into a wide grin. Now that the blood drawn blade was in the Thousand Slayers hands, _nothing_ could stop him now.

* * *

Hmm...I don't like this? I'm kinda out of my writing a bit and I'm really not in the mood. I know your all thinking, 'Then why did you post?' But really I feel bad for waisting this much time. I didn't want to continue writing this chapter in the crappy-ness that I'm spreading around right now. It's short, it sucks, grammar and word structure is horrible. Yeah I've heard it before. It's okay though...I still love you guys anyways xD. Nice and mean comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading and once again: I apologize! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! Oh and I have a snowday today! That's why I got it up finally!!! Love you all 


End file.
